parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Australia
Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a sovereign country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania, and numerous smaller islands. It is the largest country in Oceania and the world's sixth-largest country by total area. The neighbouring countries are Papua New Guinea, Indonesia, and East Timor to the north; the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu to the north-east; and New Zealand to the south-east. The population of 25 million is highly urbanised and heavily concentrated on the eastern seaboard. Australia's capital is Canberra, and its largest city is Sydney. The country's other major metropolitan areas are Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth, and Adelaide. Being the oldest, flattest and driest inhabited continent, with the least fertile soils, Australia has a landmass of 7,617,930 square kilometres (2,941,300 sq mi). A megadiverse country, its size gives it a wide variety of landscapes, with deserts in the centre, tropical rainforests in the north-east and mountain ranges in the south-east. Its population density, 2.8 inhabitants per square kilometre, remains among the lowest in the world. Australia generates its income from various sources including mining-related exports, telecommunications, banking, and manufacturing. Australia is a highly developed country, with the world's 14th-largest economy. It has a high-income economy, with the world's tenth-highest per capita income. It is a regional power and has the world's 13th-highest military expenditure. Australia has the world's eighth-largest immigrant population, with immigrants accounting for 29% of the population. Having the third-highest human development index and the eighth-highest ranked democracy globally, the country ranks highly in quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, civil liberties and political rights, with all its major cities faring well in global comparative livability surveys. Australia is a member of the United Nations, G20, Commonwealth of Nations, ANZUS, Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), World Trade Organization, Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, Pacific Islands Forum, and the ASEAN Plus Six mechanism. Symbols Flag of Australia.png Australia Coat of Arms.png National/Official Symbols Whole-lotta-hop.jpg|National animal Gallery 99F5BC61-85E0-447B-A9B3-AA975B6D590A.png|Mickey Down Under (1948) 61DF4FBC-EA26-46CE-8F36-8065A19B679F.png|Bushy Hare (1950) Category:Countries Category:Australia/Oceania Category:The Rescuers Down Under Locations Category:Stanley Locations Category:64 Zoo Lane Locations Category:Wild Kratts Locations Category:The Wonder Pets Locations Category:Little Einsteins Locations Category:The Wild Thornberrys Locations Category:Clint Twist Locations Category:Bug Dictionary Locations Category:Snake Dictionary Locations Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Locations Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Locations Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Locations Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Locations Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Locations Category:Bernard Stonehouse Locations Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Locations Category:The Animal Atlas Locations Category:The World's Strangest Animals Locations Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Locations Category:100 Facts: Mammals Locations Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Locations Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Locations Category:Predator Showdown Locations Category:Valerie Davies Locations Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Locations Category:Jerry Pallotta Locations Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Locations Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Locations Category:The Great Animal Search Locations Category:Fantastic World of Animals Locations Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Locations Category:Steve Parker Locations Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Locations Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Locations Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Locations Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Locations Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Locations Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Locations Category:Prickly and Poisonous Locations Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Locations Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Locations Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Locations Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Locations Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Locations Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Locations Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Locations Category:Steve Jenkins Locations Category:Living Color Locations Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Locations Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Locations Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Locations Category:Eye Wonder Locations Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Locations Category:Our Lips Are Sealed Locations Category:The Simpsons Locations Category:Digimon Adventure 2 Locations